In the course of daily life, one typically regards objects located at different distances from the eye. To selectively focus on such objects, the focal length of the eye's lens must change. In a healthy eye, this is achieved through the contraction of a ciliary muscle that is mechanically coupled to the lens. To the extent that the ciliary muscle contracts, it deforms the lens. This deformation changes the focal length of the lens. By selectively deforming the lens in this manner, it becomes possible to focus on objects that are at different distances from the eye. This process of selectively focusing on objects at different distances is referred to as “accommodation.”
As a person ages, the lens loses plasticity. As a result, it becomes increasingly difficult to deform the lens sufficiently to focus on objects at different distances. This condition is known as presbyopia. Refractive errors caused by such conditions as hyperopia, myopia, as well as aberrations due to irregularities in the eye (e.g., in the cornea or in the natural crystalline lens) can also cause problems in one's ability to focus on an object. To compensate for this loss of function, it is useful to provide different optical corrections for focusing on objects at different distances.
One approach to applying different optical corrections is to carry different pairs of glasses and to swap glasses as the need arises. For example, one might carry reading glasses for reading and a separate pair of distance glasses for driving.
In another approach, bifocal lenses assist accommodation by integrating two different optical corrections onto the same lens. The lower part of the lens is ground to provide a correction suitable for reading or other close-up work while the remainder of the lens is ground to provide a correction for distance vision. To regard an object, a wearer of a bifocal lens need only maneuver the head so that rays extending between the object-of-regard and the pupil pass through that portion of the bifocal lens having an optical correction appropriate for the range to that object.
Laser eye surgery techniques for improving focusing ability involve laser ablation of a portion of the eye. In Photorefractive Keratectomy (PRK) surgery a surgeon uses an excimer laser to remove tissue from the surface of the cornea. In Laser-Asisted In Situ Keratomileusis (LASIK) surgery or Laser Epithelial Keratomileusis (LASEK) surgery, a surgeon removes tissue under the surface of the cornea by lifting a portion (a “flap”) of the cornea. Tissue is selectively removed to reshape the cornea so that less deformation of the lens is necessary for accommodation. Customized laser eye surgery based on measurements of a subject's eye can also compensate for some wavefront aberrations. Cornea shape changes in laser eye surgery is generally optimized to improve vision for a single distance of regard. Vision at other distances may remain degraded. For example, a subject may still need to use reading glasses after laser eye surgery to correct far vision. It may be desirable to improve vision at more than one distance of regard.